Fate:Emiya
by Sean Guilty
Summary: If you wish to read a story where Miyu being Kerry's daughter and master in 5th HGW, this is the one you looking for. (Summary may be change after a few chapter and the author succeed to be creative for once).
1. Chapter 1

Ten years ago, Fuyuki City was consumed by a great fire that caused the death of thousands…

Tonight, the war between seven Masters with their seven Heroic Spirits shall begin once more!

A tragic and epic tale of human trying to achieve their pitiful dreams and wishes, and heroes whom are reduced as mere instruments for the cause. If you ask a so-called realist, they will tell you that there is no glory or honor in wars; only the defeated and the victor. If you ask the idealist, they will deny these words as they believe that these two exist and should exist in it, for wars will become Hell on Earth without these two concepts. None of them are totally wrong and none of them are totally correct, for both are right.

Although…none of them matters either. For all of you, whom participating in this war, only cares the fulfillment of your wishes. Whatever happened along your march toward victory is none of your concern, as the Holy Grail will erase those meaningless questions and rectify this world for your selfish ambitions!

Now, let us once more declare! Let Our Lord be the Witness! The angels will pray for our victory! The Devils will suffer for our glory!

Fuyuki's Fifth Holy Grail War…Begins!


	2. A short trailer

**Author's note:** Try to read this preview chapter with Aimer new song from Heaven feel new trailer or Point/ Zero just for the sake of the atmosphere.

Everyone have something they want to protect. Something dear to them. Something precious. Something that is worth to risk their lives to protect it. The same can be said for the Masters and Servants in this holy war. Although in their cases, it is more to "willing to do anything to protect it".

That something can be anything, whether it is family, honor, dreams or it might be gold for all we know. In particular, if we are to generalize it, it would be "goals". Every single one of them have goals to achieve in this war. That is why I am asking you, Hisau Miyu. What do "you" want to achieve?

"I…wish to protect what is still with me…I want to my brother to survive from this ridiculous war!"

Fifth Holy Grail War…Fifth Heavens Feel…begin!

 **A gunslinger who wish to protect her family.**

"It is okay, Shirou nii-sama. I am strong. I will protect you."

 **A child whose only wish to feel safe.**

"Thank you, Mother, for this delicious warm food."

 **A knight who strive to change the fate of her kingdom and people.**

"I don't give a damn about your nor Iskandar opinion on me. On the honor of my family name, Pendragon, I will save Brittania!"

 **A prideful lord who once try to unite the Land of the Rising Sun.**

"It cannot be help, for I am the Sixth Heavenly Demon King!"

 **A young magus who is confuse of what she should fighting for.**

"Please tell me, Mother. Who should I choose?"

 **The maiden in distress who yearn for her salvation.**

"Please, anybody…I don't care who is it, please! Save me!"

 **A brother who desire to revenge his family.**

"I swear I will kill you, damn old man!"

 **A warrior who seek for the love of family.**

"Master-dono, how does a brother should love his sister?"

 **A young apprentice who struggle to fulfill the mission given to him.**

"Now, promise me, Caster. You wouldn't go do something crazy that will compromise us like the Caster from the previous war.

 **An enchantress who hide her true intention from everyone.**

"Of course, dear Master. I will not do such thing nor attempt to do so. Isn't that right, Modred?"

 **A treacherous knight who seek the acknowledgement of her King.**

"Knowing you, I bet on my right to the throne you will do so, Mother."

 **A magus who aspired to accomplish the dream of his family.**

"I promise you, esteemed Father. I, Julian Ainsworth, will attain the Holy Grail and realize our family's dream."

 **A hot blooded warrior who is hungry for good fights.**

"Prepare yourself, Saber. This Hound of Chulain is going to devour that heart of yours!"

 **A forsaken young lady who crave for justice for her mother.**

"Nice to meet you, onii-chan and goodbye."

 **A mad warrior who fight to protect his master.**

"Roargh!"

 **A nun who yearn peace with her father.**

"This is the first time we meet, Father Kotomine…or should I just call you father?"

 **Last but not least, a survivor who wish to reclaim what he had lost.**

"Just wait a little bit more, everyone. I will bring us back together…"

 **Fate/Emiya.**

Coming soon.

Emiya Shirou is not what you call an amazing chef that cook foods that are so delicious, you basically give a cliché reaction, "Call the chef!", that you usually see in is just teenager who can made a bit above average delicious meals and he managed to do so as a result of having to cook for his "family" that is unfortunately, cannot make decent meals for a decade now.

However, the mentioned chef is currently facing a small problem…

"Omelette rice again?"

"We got a tight budget this month. Please bear with it, Miyu."

"You know, Nii-sama. You could just ask the money from me", said Miyu while taking a bite of her dinner.

"What kind of brother that ask money from his little sister?"

Emiya Shirou, always a stubborn one...

and sometime an idiotic one too.

Any kind of building criticism are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Here comes another trailer XD! Sorry, still working myself to finish 1st official chapter for this story. Anyway, this one was influenced by the F/Heaven Feel ed, Hana no Uta.

"Nii-sama, do you still remember those flowers we used to watch long time ago?"

"I checked on them a while ago…They already withered"

"I see... It is pitiful but all lives will come to end someday"

"That is true…That is why, I want to ask something from you, Nii-sama, can I?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"If I die someday, would you feel sad for me?"

Those words uttered by my little sister, rather than "die" of a natural cause, I feel that she means "killed".

"What are you talking about? Of course, I will be sad. Forget being sad. I would protect you with all my might from everything. Even if I have to face the World itself"

"That's overdoing it, Nii-sama *giggle* "

"What? Here I was trying to act cool for once and you just blow it off"

Shirou's face turn to light red, embarrassed of being ridiculed by his sister.

"*giggle* Sorry, Nii-sama. I just kidding with you. *giggle* "

I am truly sorry, Onii-chan…for doing this to you…

(Tsumetai Hanabira Yoru wo kirisaku)

 **A cold blood Magus**

"How can someone that appear so emotionless can give this much of murderous atmosphere?"

"Don't underestimate me, Lady Tohsaka. I'm more than capable of killing you."

 **Her loyalty will be questioned**

"For whom exactly do you fight for, Hisau Miyu?"

"Who knows?"

 **Even if she has to tarnished her loved one's image of her**

"Miyu! Stop!"

"Sorry, Nii-sama. This for your own good."

 **Even if she has to sacrificed herself for the sake of her brother.**

"Let's go, Illya. Let's settle this once and for all."

"Such pointless effort from you, sister"

 **If the wish of her brother could be fulfilled, then she will gladly give her life for it.**

"Goodbye, onii-chan."

"MIYU!"

Fate/ Emiya… **coming soon.**

 **A new player enters the game!**

"Looks like it's time for the **homunculi** to save the day. Now, dear ancestor, I ask you, do you have the resolve to become a Hero?"

"Install: True Archer!"


End file.
